Közjáték
by Vanille20
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga a legkevésbé sem népszerű, egyetlen barátnője Sakura Haruno és az őt mindentől védő unokabátyja, Neji Hyuuga. Azonban egy végzetes délelőtt beindul a móka, és már semmi sem szab határt a fékevesztett közjátékoknak, legyen szó hódításról, csínyekről, vagy éppen bosszúról!


Imádtam, amikor a korcsolyám éle végigszántotta a csillogó jégfelületet, kis ösvényt hagyva maga után, amikor a hűvös levegő kicsípte az arcomat, ahogyan a hajam lebbent utánam minden kanyar és forgás után; egyszerűen nem volt olyan dolog, amit ne szerettem volna a korcsolyában! Amint a lábamon voltak a cipők, a felhők felett találtam magam, és mint egy makacs kis ötéves, összeesésig siklottam a pályán, amíg valaki le nem parancsolt onnan.  
Szinte már szenvedélyesen rajongtam érte, gyermeteg lelkesedéssel.

A hangulatom már-már eufórikus volt, megtöltötte a belsőmet a boldogság, minden pólusomon kellemes szánkázott végig az elégedettség, hogy megint itt lehetek; semmi sem tudott kizökkenteni ebből az állapotból.

\- Vigyázz!

Csatt!

Kivéve talán ezt.

Egy szempillantás alatt realizáltam a helyzetet: a pontosan az irányomba csúszó tizenéves srácot, akit vitt tovább a sebessége, noha már gatyaféken volt, az artikulálatlan üvöltését, kétségbeesett arckifejezését.

Meg kellett állnom, mielőtt elgázolom.

Éppen csak átfutott az elmémen a gondolat, időm sem volt megijedni, reflexből cselekedtem. A bal lábamon lévő él elejét belevágtam a jégbe, míg a jobb lábamat bedöntöttem, így egy hirtelen fékezést eredményezett az egész procedúra. Mázlink volt, húsz centin múlott, hogy ne üssem el.

Igézően kék szeme rikítóan villódzott, hálát sugározva felém, amiért nem nyírtam ki és biztosítottam neki egy ingyenes hajvágást – mivel szőke lobonca polipcsápokként terítette be jeget. Ismerős volt az arca, a kinézete, de egy pillanatig fogalmam sem volt róla, ki lehet. Csak pillanatok múlva esett le: napsárga haj, kék szemek, gyermeteg vonások… hát persze, az egyik Yamanaka! De melyik is…?

\- Bocsika, Hyuuga, nem volt szándékos! – mentegetőzött a lábaim előtt heverve, kifacsart végtagokkal, az arcán egy jókora fintorral, ami inkább a fájdalomnak szólhatott, mintsem nekem. Legalábbis, reménykedtem benne.

\- Ino! Jól vagy? – kérdeztem aggódva, miközben a kezemet felé nyújtottam, és leguggoltam mellé, hogy ha már az esését nem tudtam megakadályozni, legalább talpra állíthassam. Elfogadta a felkínált jótétet.

A belém kapaszkodó, majdnem feltápászkodott tizenéves hatalmas csattanással, röhögve terült el ismét a hideg jégen, az idegei úgy nézett ki, csütörtököt mondtak. Ezzel együtt pedig engem is magával rántott a hidegségre. Halkan nyekkentem, ahogy földet értem, és megéreztem a fenekem alatti hűs felületet.

Ekkor jöttem rá, mekkorát tévedtem.

\- Ino, hmm? – visította önkívületlenül, jelenlegi helyzetben a hangja meglepően magasnak tűnt. – Hogy én? Ino?! – röhögése nem csillapult, az egész csarnok felénk fordította a figyelmét. Nyelnem kellett egyet zavaromban. – Hyuuga, nem csak a tehetséged, de még a humorod is felülmúlhatatlan! – hangját nem fogta vissza, miközben kaptam tőle egy jó adag vállon veregetést, majd átkurjantotta a pályát, hogy az ismerőseit is riadóztassa. Én meg csak pislogtam, és sodródtam az árral. – Hé, a Hyuuga leinózott!

Azt sem tudtam, mit reagáljak. Szégyenembe pír borította be az arcomat, a szemeimet lesütöttem, próbáltam tettetni, hogy itt sem vagyok, nem létezek, ne is keressenek! Eszembe sem jutott, hogy fel kellene állnom, és talán bocsánatot kérni; a belső világom rendezgetése sokkalta jobban lefoglalt.

Jesszus, ez aztán kínos. Gondolkodj buta lány, Sakura hogy nevezte a két Yamanakát? Szőkeduó? Oh, ez csak a becenevük… Ino a fiatalabb, és az idősebb, Dei… Daider Yamanaka! Ez lesz az!

\- Bo… bocsi, Daider-san! – szóltam halkan, reménykedve, most eltaláltam a nevét. Vulkánként kirobbanó nevetése mindent elmondott. Valahogy ez a nevesdi nekem sohasem jött össze.

Nagyot sóhajtottam, és felnéztem rá, tejfehér szemeimmel próbáltam felé jelezni a tanácstalanságomat. Azonban amint megtalálta a tekintetem az övét, a bordáim között rekedt a levegő, egy pillanatra még az idő is megállhatott körülöttünk, abbahagyta a nevetést, és felült, hogy könnyebben tarthassa a kontaktust.

Csak a veszetten dübörgő szívemet hallottam a füleimben. Nagyot nyeltem, hátha az visszakúszik a mellkasomba.

Hirtelenjében megértettem, miért bolondul utána annyi lány.

\- De-i-da-ra! – szólalt meg újra, kissé elhomályosult tekintettel röpke két perc egymás szemeibe való bambulást követően. Képtelen voltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, miszerint ahogy beszélt, az arca egyre közeledett hozzám, és úgy tűnt, hogy csak milliméterek választanak el minket. Ettől pedig kényelmetlenül kezdetem érezni magam, majd az arcom is egyre melegebbnek tűnt, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a pulzusom az egekben szálldosott. Mindezek ellenére is élveztem a szituációt; minden egyes kiejtett szavánál a bőrömet csiklandozta forró lehelete. – A nevem Deidara, te cuki kis Hyuuga! – mosolygott rám, hangja pedig furcsán reszelősnek hatott.

A szavai nehezen érték el a tudatomat, de amint ez megtörtént, azonnal felocsúdtam. Valójában fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mit mondott, nem fogtam fel semmit belőle, az agyam kihagyása pedig sohasem volt jó jel a számomra.

Egy hangot sem sikerült kipréselnem a torkomon, esetlegesen válaszolva a mondandójára, aminek tartalmáról fogalmam sem volt. Lányos kétségbeesésemben az sem jutott el a tudatomig, hogy már percek óta a jégen csücsülök, ami kellemetlenül hűs volt, szinte tíz másodpercenként futott át rajtam a hideg, koccantak össze a fogaim. Kezeimet összekulcsoltam a mellkasom alatt, védekezésként, azonban mást nem voltam hajlandó ezért tenni. Mert Daider sokkal jobban lefoglalt.

Hosszú, szőke haja a lapockáját verdeste, érdekes volt, mivel nem sok fiú növesztette meg a loboncát. De neki még szép, ápolt is volt, sokat törődhetett vele, ha így megnőtt.  
Daider arca babás volt, azonban a bal szeménél egy hatalmas heg terpeszkedett, ezzel éles kontrasztot alkotva, mosolya pedig egy csintalan kisfiúéra hajazott, ami egy szempillantás alatt elcsavarhatta minden a közelében lévő lány fejét. Kék szemei az óceánt idézték, szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy a tekintetében fodrozódik a víztömeg, és afölött a sirályok reppenek széjjel fülsértő vijjogással.

Lábain koptatott csőfarmer feszült, aminek oldalán lánc lötyögött, a pólója pedig egyszerű, fekete hosszú ujjú volt, azon átvetve egy skótkockás sál lengedezett, rojtos, mintha már ezer éves lenne. Mégis, jól állt neki ez a lezser stílus, volt érzéke az öltözködéshez.

Az eddig hátracsúszott tincset a jobb kezével újra az arca elé húzta, eltakarva a vöröslő heget, és egyúttal lehetetlenné téve azt, hogy normális perspektívában láthassa a világot.

Nagyon sóhajtottam.

\- Csodo…csodálkozol, hogy nem tudsz megállni a korcsolyán? – tettem fel a költői kérdést. Hiszen ha csak az egyik szemét használja itt, abból is brutális balesetek lehetnek; mint mondjuk az előző is lehetett volna. Akárhogy is, de ez veszélyes.

Az egyik oldalsó tincsemet felfogó masnis hullámcsatomat kihúztam a hajamból, és – félve ugyan, de – hátratűztem vele az ő szőke loboncát. Kezeim remegtek, ahogy hozzáértem, mégis, jóleső borzongás mászott fel a karomon, kúszott végig a gerincemen, szánkázott végig a testem minden négyzetcentiméterén. Libabőrös lettem az érintéstől.

\- Tényleg ez az oka, hmm? – kérdezte félredöntött fejjel, zabolázatlan haja pedig előre hullott a válla felett. – Köszönöm – szólalt meg újra, miközben a csatot igazgatta.

Felmosolyogtam rá, és nem törődve a ténnyel, miszerint halálra fagyok, bepótoltam azt a bizonyos bemutatkozást.

\- Hinata Hyuuga vagyok - nyögtem ki. Csak reméltem, hogy nem hallotta, ahogy a felső- és alsóállkapocs csontom összekoccan egy újabb hidegrázást követően.

Azonban a bájos idillinknek vége szakadt, mielőtt válaszolhatott volna bármit is.

Mindezt négy, sikoltozó, a jégen gatyafékkel közlekedő fiatalnak köszönhettük – feltehetőleg az ismerősei, akiknek kiabált – és csak annak köszönhettem, hogy nem estem én is áldozatul a csoportosan érkező közveszélynek, hogy egy gyors, dupla keresztlépéssel fellöktem magam ültömből, majd hátrafelé koszorúzva elsuhantam a frissen karambolozott társaság mellett egy félkörívben.

Daider kezét nem sikerült megragadnom, hogy legalább arrébb húzzam, pedig megpróbáltam! Sajnos, ő pontosan az útjukban volt, egyenesen neki csapódtak. Mintha egy véres jelenetet néznék valamelyik filmben, elfordítottam a fejemet, hogy ne is lássam a bajt és a károkat.

A hatalmas csattanást követően hangos üvöltés-hullám tört rá a jelenlévőkre, még a pálya is belerengett.

Elhúztam a számat. Ez nem lehetett kellemes.

\- Baszd meg, 'Dara! Miért nem mentél arrébb, mint a barátnőd?! – ordibált egy elvetemült alak, aki egyáltalán nem volt szimpatikus nekem a hátrazselézett, őszre festetett hajával és bolydultlila szemeivel. Legalulról próbálta feltornázni magát, miközben egy-két cenzúráért sikoltó mondta újfent elhagyta a száját. Türelmetlen volt, tehetetlen, és természetesen nem ment neki a majd' három mázsa megemelése.  
\- Kuss már, te szadista! – ütötte a legalsót egy harmadik, az ő nevét csak a jellegzetes külseje miatt ismertem. Kisageki Hoshime. Azt hiszem… – A combomba forgattad ennek a szarnak az élét! – kiabálta a figura, akinek betegesen kékes-fehér bőre egyezett a pálya színével.

Sakurától azt hallottam, hogy Kisagekiék harminc cápát tartanak fogságban a medencéjükben, azért, hogy majd levágják őket, ha elég idősek lesznek azok. Ráadásul azért olyan kék a bőre, és furcsán recések a fogai, mert kiskora óta csak azt eszik, és tiszta forrásból kapja a hal DNS-t.  
Ráadásul még az iskolai úszócsapat tagja is! Nemrég az a pletyka kapott szárnyra, hogy látták, ahogy a „kopoltyúján" keresztül lélegzett!

Ugyan ennyire naiv még én sem vagyok, hogy mindezt benyeljem, de voltak pillanatok, amikor elbizonytalanodtam. Tisztán emlékszem, amikor pár hete mögöttem állt a büfében, drabális termete árnyékot vetett rám, és a belőle áradó klórszag csak úgy facsarta az orromat. Attól féltem, leüt, ha nem haladok, de még sietségemben is pont elkaptam a rendelését: halas szendvics.

Máig maratont rendezett a hátamon a borzongás, ha erre gondoltam.

A sorban következő fiú műsorát inkább hanyagoltam, és elszeleltem, hiszen nem ezért jöttem ki a pályára. Folytatnom kellett a koreográfiámat.

Azonban a tudatalattimnak parancsolni igen nehézkes volt, így okvetlenül is vissza-visszakalandoztam feléjük. A fejemben főszerepet a szőke birtokolta, képtelen voltam nem rágondolni. Azt tudtam róla, hogy őt első osztályú gentlemannek tartották a kilencedikes lányok körétől egészen a végzősökig, hála az önfeláldozó hely-átengedéseknek, vagy amiért a lányoknak percekig képes volt tartani az ajtót a bejáratnál, meg hasonló alap illedelmességek miatt. Való igaz, ezt nem sok tinédzser srác volt képes utána csinálni a gimnáziumban.

Persze, minden nőnemű álma egy ilyen herceg volt. Ráadásul Daider még úgy is nézett ki, mint ahogyan azt a mesékben megírták! Okos volt, kedves, menő, és állítólag nagyon odaadó barát. Csak a paripa hiányzott alóla, az pedig még nem volt olyan hatalmas probléma. Pótolható volt.

Mint ahogy a többi fiúnál a figyelmesség.

Azonban nekem még nem volt lehetőségem komolyabban beleásni magamat a témába, így kitapasztalni egyes személyeket sem. És nem csak a már túlzottan visszafogott személyiségem miatt, hanem mert időm sem engedte. A korcsolyázás, ehhez szükséges táncórák, a tanulás, a családi flancok és giccspartik között képtelenségnek tűnt még a randizgatást is megejteni.

Inkább újra belemerültem a koreográfiámba, kikapcsoltam az agyam, és elölről kezdtem az egészet. Fejemben visszhangot vert a zongoraszó, és magam sem tudtam, miért ezt választottam ehhez a bonyolult, ugrásokkal és forgásokkal teli három perchez. A dallamokban szinte őrjöngött az a tömény szomorúság és kétségbeesés, mégis tökéletes volt ehhez.

Egyik kedvenc forgó ugrásom után – az általam dúdolgatott dal csúcspontján – éreztem meg a meleg kezeket a derekamon, amik biztosan emeltek el a talajról. Az arcomra mosoly telepedett. Ezek szerint Neji is ideért.

Ugyan tisztában voltunk mind a ketten, mi lenne a következő mozdulatsor, merre kéne haladni, mégis eltértünk ettől, teljesen másfele irányított, és mire észrevehettem volna, egy régebbi, páros szám közepébe vágtunk bele. Persze, egy-egy spontán fordulat nélkül nem tudott volna nyugton maradni a lázadó énje! Utálta, amikor valamit meghatározott parancsra, sorrendben kellett csinálnia, de a csillogást nem vetette meg. Ezért is engedtem neki, hogy belerángasson.

Nem csalódtam unokatestvérem erejében, különböző, veszélyes forgások és egy-egy ugrás közben is úgy tartott, mintha vízben lebegnénk, súlytalannak éreztem magam a karjai között, ahogy játszi könnyedséggel dobálgatta a testemet. A tömeg utat engedett nekünk, szabaddá téve a pályát, a tekintetemmel éppen csak elkaptam a csodálkozó és elismerő pillantásokat.

Végül aztán a pózaink egyre bonyolódtak, majd amikor Neji a feje fölé emelt, és én spárgázva támaszkodtam a vállaira, úgy, hogy a jobb korcsolyám éle éppen csak karistolta a jeget, és mindezt forogva… hát, elnyaltunk.

De még ennek ellenére is tapsvihar és néhány füttyszó jelezte sikerünket a látogatók köreiben. Tulajdonképpen, fogalmam sem volt, hogy még az emelésnél miért álltunk talpon, pokolian nehéz volt ez a mozdulatsor. Tökéletes bizalom, pontos támasz, erőnlét, hajlékonyság és egyensúly is kellett hozzá, nem mellesleg, Neji tehetsége is csak az előnyünkre vált.

A mosolyom szinte széthúzta az arcomat, szerettem a pozitív visszajelzés minden formáját, otthon nem kényeztettek el vele. És ez most sokkalta intenzívebben hatott rám, úgy pattantam fel a jégről, mintha rózsabokorba estem volna. Talán tudatlanul is, de el akartam tusolni az előző bakinkat.

\- Szép volt, cuki Hyuuga – kiabálta a Yamanaka-fiú, akinek még mindig nem tudtam megjegyezni a tényleges nevét. Annyi rémlett, hogy a kezdőbetűt eltaláltam az általam fabrikált becenevénél.  
\- Köszi – siklottam oda hozzá, mielőtt egyáltalán realizálhattam volna, mit teszek. Kezét nyújtotta, mire én egy visszafogott vigyorral karöltve pacsiztam bele.

Éreztem Neji hátamba fúródó, éles pillantását. Olyan érzés volt a tekintetének kereszttüzében lenni, mintha nyársra húznák az embert. Akaratlanul is felvillantak előttem a képek, amint pálcára tűzve, tésztával betekerve lógatnak be a tábortűz közepébe. Végigszánkázott a gerincemen a hideg.

Nejinél jobban senki sem ismert, így azt is tudta, hogy éppen megpróbáltam levetni a gátlásaimat, és kissé nyitni Daider felé, rövid ismeretségünk ellenére is. Pontosan ezért is féltett. Mindig is úgy viselkedett velem, mintha én lennék törékeny hímes tojás a kezeiben, ami egy rossz mozdulattól összeroppanhat a nyomás alatt. Magam sem tudtam, hogy ezt a gondviselést szeretetből vagy kötelességből teszi, esetleg anyáék iránti hálából.

A Yamanaka szórakozottan támaszkodott a pályát körbevevő korlátrendszer egyik részénél, arcán elismerő mosoly terpeszkedett. Azonban hiába az átlátszó lazasága: jól tudtuk mind a ketten, hogy csupán nem tud megállni a két szép szál lábán. Legalábbis a vékony éleken erre képtelen volt a jelenlegi tudását tekintve.

Mielőtt azonban belemerülhettünk volna egy csevejféleségbe, hangos, hisztérikus kiáltás zavart meg.

\- Sasuke-kun! Kapj el, légyszike! – Világító, napszőke tincsek lebbentek a pálya közepén, mire azonnal arra kaptuk mind a ketten a tekintetünket.

Sasuke Uhachi vígan forgolódott, koszorúzgatott a pályán, a maga nemtörődömségével, természetesnek vette, hogy sikerült neki, mintha egy ilyen mozdulatsort percek alatt meg lehetne tanulni. Szórakozottan túrt bele fekete hajába, messziről látszódott vörös szemeinek elégedett villódzása, mint akár a jóllakott macskáé.

Ellentétbe Inóval, aki mint sok minden másban, ebben sem volt jó – kivéve a szépségtippek bunkó módon való osztogatását, amiben profinak mondhatta magát –, kezdő volt ebben is, csak esett-kelt a jégen, szivárványszínre alapozva halvány bőrét. Látszódott a kétségbeesés az arcán, hogy így megalázta magát szívszerelme előtt.

A másik Yamanaka hirtelen felbukkanása egész sok embert meglepett, hiszen köztudottan utálta a helyet. Egyszer még azt is mondta, hogy inkább a halál, mint ez a jeges borzadalom. Néhány szemtelenebb felsőbb éves ajánlotta neki a Láva-kövi pizzériát. Ott legalább extrán pörkölt a Mennyország.

A szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy legújabb ismerősöm elsápadt, mint aki kopogó szellemet lát, pupillája kitágult, és automatikusan kereste az egérutat, csak menekülhessen már.

\- Ino – formálta a szavakat a szájával. Teste akaratlanul összerándult, arcán elkínzott grimaszok sorozata futott át, ezzel mutatva a világ felé a testvére érkezése iránti nem tetszését.

\- Nem vagytok jóban? – néztem rá kérdőn. – Pe…pedig tudtommal te vagy az idősebb, úgy… két perccel? – mosolyodtam fel illedelmesen, remélve, nem tapintottam érzékeny témára, az előbbi reakciójából kiindulva.

Reszelős nevetése egyértelművé tette, mennyire jól szórakozik rajtam, szemei vidám csillogása pedig megdobogtatta a szívemet. Talán jobban is, mint kellett volna.  
Nagy levegő, kislány! Szabályos légzés, orron kifúj, remegést kontrolál. Nehogy elájulj! – okítgattam magamat eképpen. Szörnyű hatással van rám ez a fiú, még a kábé egy órás ismeretségünk ellenére is. Azt hiszem, szeretem a szőke hajúakat.

\- Kicsi Hyuuga, hmm, az a két perc majdnem két év! – A hangja egyáltalán nem volt gúnyolódó, vagy ironikus, kedvesen elnézően zengett. És imponált, hogy nem úgy beszél velem, mint hülyékkel szokás, hogy elnéző, és kedves… bár, milyen is lenne? Nem a legrosszabb oldaladat fogod mutatni annak, akit csak most ismertél meg.

Megpróbált vállon veregetni ismételten, és lépett is volna felém, azonban nem számított arra, hogy gyakorlás nélkül lehetetlen feladatnak bizonyul megállnia a korcsolyáin, így konkrétan a nyakamba borult. A szerencsénk az volt, hogy nem lendületből csinálta az egészet, így talpon maradtam.

Daider jobban megijedt, mint én. Ami azért nagy szó. Reszelős hangja most meglehetősen kislányosnak hatott, ahogy felkiáltott, arcát a hajamba fúrta, szemeit szorosan lehunyta, kezeivel mindeközben átölelt, rajtam támaszkodva tudta csak megtartani az egyensúlyát.

Mozdulni sem mertem a karjai között, miközben tartottam a súlyát. A szemeimet szégyenlősen lesütöttem, elkezdtem tanulmányozni a jégbe vésett mintákat, és megpróbáltam mindenre gondolni, csak rá nem. Ami nehezen ment. Az orromba tódult kellemes, frissítő, citrusos illata, ami tompította az agyamat, a pulzusomat pedig az egekbe lövellte. Az arcomba futott a vér, lehetetlenül vörös árnyalatot idézve a bőrömön.

\- Dai… Daider-sa… san – motyogtam a válla fölött, nehezen, és szaggatottan, miközben az ájulási-kényszeremmel és a pulzusommal küzdöttem.

Nejin kívül még egy fiúhoz sem voltam ennyire közel, és azt hiszem, ez meg is látszódott.

\- Yamanaka, veszed le a kezedet az unokahúgomról! – Neji ostorként csattanó, fegyelmező orgánuma könnyen elérte a célját.

Daider azonnali hatállyal elengedett, és míg ő elveszette az egyensúlyát, én addig egyszerűen megszédültem.

Újra a földön kötöttünk ki.


End file.
